I'm Happy, Only If Your Happy Too
by GayWordVomit
Summary: Summer is over and school begins Faberry/Brittana


"Why doesn't she want to be with me?" Brittany sobs into Quinn shoulder.

"She does want to be with you Britt. She's just scared." Quinn wraps her arms around Brittany and holds her closely.

"I just don't get it. This summer was perfect. We were out at the lake and we had so much fun. Why did things change back so quickly?" Quinn shakes head as Brittany cries harder into Quinn's shoulder.

"Britt you have to understand were Santana's thoughts are. She thinks being in love with you could ruin her status." Brittany pulls her head away from Quinn's shoulder and blows her nose in a paper towel that was lying sag on the bathroom floor.

"But you and Rachel are like me and San. Why aren't you acting like San then?" Quinn sighs sadly and averts her eyes from Brittany's finding a sudden interest in the tiles on the floor.

"Berry and are just friends.." Quinn glances up at Brittany and see the smile creeping across Brittany's tear stained face.

"I may be slow but I'm not blind Quinn. I see the way she looks at you and I see the way you look at her." Quinn huffs and crosses her arms in denial. Brittany sniffles and stands up to fix up her make up.

"It's okay to be in love Q.. You cant really help who your hear falls for." Quinn gets up from the floor of the school bathroom and helps Brittany remove the mascara streaks from her face.

"For example look at me. I'm in love with San and she's in love with me. But.." Brittany stop mid sentence as she sees a familiar face standing against the bathroom door.

"But? But what Britt?" Quinn sees Brittany's confused face and turns around. Quinn's eyes go wide as she see Rachel standing in the bathroom door way with an unreadable face on.

"Berry how long have you been standing there?" Quinn's face goes cold as stone and Brittany just shakes her head before going back to cleaning up her face.

"I.. I just need to use the bathroom. I didn't hear anything I swear. I'll just be going now I have American History and I need to get there before all the good seats are gone.." As Rachel rushes out of the bathroom Quinn reaches out for her. Quinn whispers _'wait' _as Rachel disappears into the crowd of kids.

"Geez Q, you look like someone just ran over your fucking poodle." Quinn turns her head around and comes face to face with Santana.

"Yeah? Well Britt isn't looking any better than me right now and that's your fault." Quinn raises an eyebrow as Santana's smirk falls from her face and she drags Quinn into the bathroom.

"You know nothing that is going on between Britt-Britt and I." Santana slams Quinn into the back of the door and Quinn winces.

"I know everything San and the way that your treating her is hurting B." Quinn glance over at Brittany and sees that Brittany is standing there frozen by the sinks.

"I'm scared Q and you know good and well what I'm fucking going through. You and that Dwarf are in the same boat as Britt and I are in." Quinn leans heavily against the door and quickly prays to god that she wont go to hell from what she's about to say.

"We are in the same boat. I'm in love with Rachel. But San you and Britt have been best friends since elementary school. You're breaking both your hearts doing this." Santana nods her head in agreement as tears start to fall down her face.

"How do I fix this? I gots a lot of issues Q and I can't do this alone." Quinn smiles slightly and wipes the tears from Santana's face.

"Talk to Britt. Pour your heart out. Just be with her and be happy S. This is our last year so who gives a shit if we fuck it all up." Santana laughs softly and wipes the remaining tears from her face as Brittany steps closer her friends.

"Okay I'll do it. But under one condition.." Quinn opens her mouth to protest and Santana covers her mouth.

"You have to tell man hands the truth and be happy too.." Santana grins as she removes her hand from Quinn's mouth and watches Quinn nod.

"Deal." Quinn smiles happily and looks over at Brittany.

"I'm going to go find Berry. You two obviously need to talk." Santana's eyes goes wide as Brittany's hands snake around Santana's waist.

"Oh Q you are so fucking dead!" Quinn hastily disappears from the bathroom and quickly walks down the hall to her next class.

'_Berry's going to be all mine at lunch time.' _A broad smile appears on Quinn's face as she enters her first period class and sits down next to one of her fellow glee members.

'_Nothing's can to stop me now.' _As the bell rings for class to start Finn enters the room with his jock buddies and sits down next to Rachel draping his arm across her chair.

'_Well except that..' _Quinn sighs and rest her forehead on her desk as the teacher start jabbering about the civil war.

* * *

><p>For Rachel 'Barbra' Berry lunchtime in the Glee room was her only time for peace and quiet. She loved just eating at the piano and going through music sheets for her next big break away pop hit.<p>

Today was different though and Rachel knew it would be, as she entered the glee room she heard yelling. She quickly put her lunch down on the piano and her mouth gapped at the scene in front of her.

"I cant believe you'd do this again!" Quinn pushes Finn with all her might and he stumbles backwards hitting the wall.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Rachel sees Santana sitting on one of the chair beside the fight and her stomach drops.

"You're a fucking liar Finn! I saw you how could you?" Finn clenches his fist and huffs in a girl like manner.

"You have no proof of anything." Quinn growls lowly and launches at Finn. As she gets close to her target she feels little hands wrap around her waist holding her in place.

"What's going on here?" All the anger rushes from Quinn's body as Rachel's hands grips her waist holding her tightly.

"Nothing baby. Quinn's just being a bitch and sticking her nose in our business." Quinn's jaw drops and she tries to attack Finn again.

"You're a liar! I saw everything with my own eyes. Fucking cheater." Quinn whispers the last two words but Rachel catches them. She looks back and forth between Santana and Finn.

"Finn?" Rachel face hardens and she loses her grip on Quinn as Quinn lunges at Finn again. Finn yells in horror and quickly runs around the piano away from Quinn.

"Rach baby I didn't do anything wrong, I promise." Finn locks eyes with Rachel and Quinn growls lowly again as she stalks towards Finn.

"Finnonence you are such a liar." Santana continues to file her nails and Rachel looks towards Santana for conformation.

"We wanted to gets our mack on and Brittany was supposed to distract you. But I guess Britt's got distracted or some shit." Rachel's eyes widen at Santana honesty and Finn's glares at Quinn as she walks around the piano.

"You always have to screw everything up!" Finn charges Quinn and she quickly steps out of the way.

"Idiot.." Quinn mumbles under her breath as Finn runs straight in the hallway. Quinn shuts the door and locks it.

"Hey, what the hell!" Finn knocks loudly on the door and kicks the bottom door repeatedly. Quinn walks over to Rachel and takes her head in Rachel's.

"I need to get this out before Finn gets Mr. Shue to open the door so don't interrupt me." Santana's looks back and forth between the two girls and purses her lips together so she cant smile.

"This summer was about the best three months of my life and I think.. No, I know I love you.." Quinn's eyes cast down towards the floor and she waits patiently.

"I love you too.." Santana's eyes bulge out of her head as Rachel grips the back of Quinn's neck and crashes her lips against Quinn's.

"Oh that's just fucking gross." Rachel pulls back from Quinn breaking their kiss and Santana stands up from her chair.

"I'm leaving now. Britt and I have an appointment with a janitor's closet." Rachel looks over at Santana confused and Quinn smiles.

"Bye Sanny.." Quinn chuckles as Santana leaves the room to find Brittany.

"I thought.." Quinn shakes her head and kisses Rachel lightly. Rachel smirks and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Berry.." Rachel raises an eyebrow and locks eyes with Quinn as Rachel tangles her fingers in Quinn's hair.

"Lucy." Quinn grumbles as she slides her hands around Rachel's waist and holds her closer.

"Not funny.." Rachel grins and kisses Quinn's nose as she plays with her hair.

"Be my girl." Quinn looks at Rachel confused and Rachel smiles wider kissing Quinn's nose again.

"I thought you and Finn.." Rachel hushes Quinn with a deep kiss and it melts all of their worries.

"We're not together. I only have eyes for you.." Quinn's smile reappears on her face and she kisses Rachel sweetly.

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Quinn kisses Rachel pouring all her love into their kiss. They get lost in each others arms and never realize the two girls watching them.

"See Britt-Britt their fine." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear and Brittany grins wide. Brittany and Santana lock pinkies and walk down the empty hallway. McKinley high school was changing and it was only changing for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this.. I needed to write something new, so I could go back to my story with a new frame of mind..<strong>

** If that even makes any sense.. :))**


End file.
